


Last Stop〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

by sleepyhead1399



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Don't copy this work to other sites, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, sleepyhead1399
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhead1399/pseuds/sleepyhead1399
Summary: "Where do you get off?""Next stop. You?""I... Same."They smiled. Something was very magical and Leeteuk was all for it.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Last Stop〚 TeukChul | 83line 〛

"Thank God."

Leeteuk ran with all his might to get into the train which had two minutes left before its departure. It was so crowded like the typical Monday morning. He couldn't care less, tho, catching the train was his ultimate goal. It wasn't that he had been running late; to be honest, he probably was too early for work. Yet, it was so hard to leave his habit of waking up before the sun rose, and as long as it did no harm to him, he wouldn't mind keeping doing that.

He sat on the available seat after he managed to hop on the train before it started to leave the station. Fishing his earpiece, he plugged into his phone and a piece of ballad music echoing in his ears. It was best to relax when you have two more stops before your destination. Albeit his workplace was quite far, Leeteuk had no intention to move to a closer place because he liked to travel. It might sound silly, but Leeteuk always believed that someday he would meet his _one_ on this train. Years of taking this train to work never did all his imagination come true.

-===-

_"Attention passengers, this train is approaching platform SJ181 and will make a stop for five minutes before departing into the next stop. Please check your belongings..."_

Even after the announcement ended, Leeteuk didn't put on one of his earpiece, which he took off before, back and left it hanging. He was scrolling through his phone, trying to find any good recipe to try at home; living alone required him to be good at many things.

"Woahh!"

He almost dropped his phone because someone hastily sat beside him, clutching lots of papers on his hands. He glanced sideways and his heart stopped beating. A very beautiful man was right in front of his eyes, wiping his forehead tiredly. As if his world was spinning, Leeteuk felt as if it was just him and the man on the train. The man, probably feeling that he was being stared at, warily looked at him through the corner of his eyes. Leeteuk gulped and quickly faced his phone again because, heck, he almost got caught staring at another person secretly. He put on his earpiece back and had to force himself to read the recipe with his mind being messed up.

The train started to move again and he noticed that many people got on the last station; it was crammed. He was about to close his eyes and tried to sleep when a paper roll fell from the man's grip. He caught it, fortunately, before other people accidentally stepped on it. He eyed the man and noticed that he was in a deep slumber. Act on impulse, he gathered the other paper rolls before they were dropped from the man's hands. Leeteuk carefully held all the papers without crumpling them and shifted on his seat.

_'Will he get mad if I touch his belongings?'_

Although he was worried that it might cause misunderstanding, he still kept the papers on his lap, securing them with one hand.

_THUD_

His eyes dilated when a red mop of hair dropped to his shoulder. He tried to peek and saw that the man leaned his body on him. His calm heartbeat raced crazily again. Their sides were pressed together that he vaguely could tell that this man had a slim body. When he was trying hard to stay composed, people in front of him just had to move carelessly until someone's bag was almost hit the man's face. Instinctively, he covered the face with his free hand and although he should've retracted his hand afterward, he didn't. He simply put it there to protect in case, a similar thing happened.

The hair was so soft on his palm and he almost lost himself stroking it. His earpiece was detached due to the commotion of people in front of him and just right after, another announcement was heard. Shit. It was his stop. He was supposed to get down on the next platform. Yet, what could he do if the man still pestered his body onto him? People were getting off, making the coach more capacious. Even then, he still couldn't bring himself to tear his body away. The man squirmed again and threw his hand over his torso. Leeteuk froze. He was hugged, like... Like a hugging pillow. An old lady in front of him met his eyes, smiling. She looked at the sleeping man and her eyes were full of meaning. Leeteuk wanted to clarify because clearly, she got the wrong idea, but he thought there was no need for him to do so. She, as well as this man, was a stranger anyway. The train departed a moment later, leaving his supposedly stop and Leeteuk could only sigh. Before he managed to pry his the man off his body, he stirred and opened his eyes. Their faces were an inch apart and it shocked both of them. Abruptly, they both sat straight and Leeteuk swore he was imagining thing because he saw the man blushed.

"S-sorry," a whisper reached his ears. He shifted and that was when he noticed he was still holding the paper rolls. As he was handing back to their owner, he dared himself to smile and said, "That's fine. You seem so tired."

The man looked at him, gaping his mouth before he smiled sheepishly.

"Kinda. I had to finish my projects last night so, you can say that I was awake the whole night."

Leeteuk raised his eyebrows, "That sounds bad. Next time, make sure to catch at least an hour or two of sleep."

The man smiled and nodded. They stayed silent for a few minutes before the man chose to speak again, "Where do you get off?"

_'Oh, crap.'_

"Next stop. You?"

"I... Same."

They smiled. Something was very magical and Leeteuk was all for it.

_"Attention passengers, this train is approaching platform SJ183 and will make a stop for five minutes before departing into the next..."_

Leeteuk buttoned up his coat and kept his phone on his bag, so did the man. Seeing how the man was struggling with his paper rolls, he offered a hand which the man agreed right away. As they got down, the cold breeze hit their faces like the flower dew in the morning.

"Leeteuk."

"Pardon?"

"My name."

The man looked bewildered for a second before a smile adorned his face, with a depth on his both cheeks following after. He combed his long bang with his fingers before shyly muttered, "Heechul."

They'd been walking and talking along the way until they reached the entrance. Both of them seemed so reluctant to part as no one of them spoke a single word.

"Uhm, I guess we should part here. Nice to meet you, Leeteuk-ssi."

Leeteuk smiled—his best smile. He handed the paper rolls and accidentally, his hand brushed against Heechul's. A blush crept to both of their faces before Heechul bowed and went to the other way. Leeteuk mentally cheered inside because, for the first time, he badly wanted to believe in his faith to meet his other half on that train.

"Now, now, how do I get back to my office?"

He sighed, albeit the smile never ceased from his face, and called a taxi.

-===-

"You look better today. No extra work?" Leeteuk greeted. Heechul immediately sat down beside him and grinned, shaking his head. Leeteuk chuckled, "Aren't you gonna sleep now? Like yesterday?"

"Geez. I'm not that heavy sleeper for your information."

Smirking, Leeteuk took something from his bag and handed it to Heechul. The latter looked dumbfounded but still accepted anyway. He observed the man opening a small paper bag and to be honest, he was a bit nervous.

"What's this?"

"Ginseng and this is a salad, for breakfast."

Heechul knitted his eyebrows, clearly not grasping the situation. Leeteuk beamed.

"For you, so that you don't get sick."

"T-thanks."

There was a pause before Heechul added, "I mean, thank you. That's so kind of you. It must be a bother for you to buy the salad this early."

"I made it."

"You did?"

"Mmh."

They began to get comfortable around each other and the topics of their conversation got more and more personal. Leeteuk learned that Heechul was an architect. He just got moved to his new office; therefore, he started to take this tram. Heechul lived alone, in a small flat and the most important news for Leeteuk was the fact that Heechul was single. They always got off together at platform SJ183, the next station of Leeteuk's real stop, just like the first time they met, and Leeteuk never minded to take a bus or a taxi to get back to his office. Their small relationship from acquaintance had grown to be a beautiful friendship within a month. Until then, Leeteuk never said anything about his attraction to the other male; he was too afraid. If Heechul was indeed his fate, his love would find its way.

-===-

Leeteuk wrapped his scarf around his neck and hugged his coat tightly. It had been three days since he last met Heechul, yeah, it wasn't that long, but he missed him so much. He took three days off due to his sudden cold and he could barely leave his bed. It was terrible. He should've listened to Heechul to wear thicker clothes. This morning when he realized the fever wasn't as bad as yesterday and he could function just fine, he decided to go back to work because... Well, because he missed Heechul not that he was eager to work. The station was still quiet as usual and he got on the train right away.

As the train started to leave the station, his heart began thumping. A lot of things were occupying his mind, and all of them were centered on the same person—Heechul. The train was exceptionally uncrowded; Leeteuk deducted that perhaps it was because Christmas was nearing and some companies had started their long holiday.

The familiar announcement made his heart about to burst. His eyes were fixed on the entrance and when the door slid open, he felt so weak when he saw Heechul got on the train, looking so breathtaking as always. Their gaze met and he noticed that Heechul was probably surprised to see him there. Heechul timidly walked to sit beside him and he swore his mind stopped working. 

"Hey."

"Yeah."

Leeteuk frowned upon hearing the somber reply. He glanced at his side and Heechul seemed so uneasy.

"Something is wrong?"

 _"Something is wrong?"_ Heechul asked back, looking straight at him. He gulped. This was not what he'd pictured earlier. Heechul seemed upset, although that adjective was not enough to describe how Heechul was right then.

"Something is wrong, Teuk? You've been missing for three days. I wanted to call you but I was afraid that I might just bother you."

Leeteuk smiled and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He gathered his courage to hold Heechul's hand and when he did, surprisingly, Heechul didn't pull back.

"Cold. I caught a cold. I still do but it's not as severe as yesterday. So, maybe, you should distance yourself from me."

 _Wrong move._ Clearly, he wanted to throw a joke but Heechul seemed not in the mood to take it. The latter only kept the sour expression even after the train stopped at their usual platform, SJ183.

They got off and similar to the previous stations, there were barely people here. Leeteuk waited for Heechul to speak but it seemed that he would never. However, suddenly, Heechul threw his body to the back of his form, hugging him from behind tightly. Leeteuk's eyes dilated and his heartbeat raced.

"I'm so scared."

Heechul quietly muttered to his shoulder.

"I thought you were moved to another place by your company. I thought you got into an accident. I thought... I thought you didn't want to meet me anymore. I thought-"

Leeteuk turned his body around and enveloped Heechul into a warm, comforting embrace.

"Sshhh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared."

People who passed them started to look and Leeteuk felt slightly overwhelmed. He occasionally nodded his head and smiled to show his apology. Yet, Heechul still didn't want to let go.

"People start looking, Chul."

"Let them see."

Leeteuk chuckled and waited until the man was calmed. A moment later, Heechul reluctantly pulled away and pouted cutely at him.

"I take you to your office!"

Leeteuk was caught off guard at the sudden offer and he didn't even have time to object when Heechul started to drag him. There was no way he would let Heechul take him to his office; not because he didn't want to, but his office was so far from here.

"Chul! Wait... Listen!"

"Shut up. Which way do we go?"

"That, I need to tell you something about that."

Heechul frowned, "Another excuse?"

Leeteuk smiled and ruffled the fluffy red hair, "No, silly. Listen, I've been keeping this for way too long. Actually, this isn't my stop. I'm supposed to get off the train in the previous station, SJ182. But... You see, I want to talk to you so I decided to-"

"Let's date!" Heechul suddenly announced.

Leeteuk froze. His eyes shot opened and his jaw dropped. This was too sudden and he didn't prepare himself, more like his heart.

"D-date? As in... Date?" Leeteuk stuttered. Heechul hugged him once again and finally confessed something that made Leeteuk felt like flying to the sky.

"My stop is actually at the next station, SJ184. But you know... Same reason, Teuk, same reason."

-===-

"...and that was when Papa's faith to meet my love on the train came true. The end."

"But Papa, Mama always tells a different ending. He always said that you asked him to date."

Leeteuk sighed and pulled his son closer. Heechul, who had been observing in the doorframe, smirked when he saw how Leeteuk mouthed 'silly'.

"Mama is just too shy to admit that he asked me first. Now, let's go to sleep."

The little angel closed his eyes, smiling innocently. Leeteuk tucked him in and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Good night, my son."

Striding over, Heechul bent down and did the same.

"You're a miracle in our life."

They left the room after flicking the lamp off. Leeteuk suddenly pressed Heechul against the wall before uttered darkly, "Who asked whom?"

Heechul bit his lip, batting his eyelashes. He always knew how to tame Leeteuk and true enough, soon after, Leeteuk was, well, tamed. He carried Heechul— the man who he never expected to be his soul mate— to their bedroom.

> _"After over a decade I took that train, finally it brought me to my destination. You. You are my last stop, Heechul. And our family is our new journey."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
